Hypnotic Antics
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Cat thinks Jade and Tori have feelings for each other and enlists Trina's help to uncover the truth. Read and review.


**Hypnotic Antics**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious**

**A/N: This was requested by Invader Johnny who also spawned the idea. I just put them into words.**

Cat stood at the Grub Truck staring back at her usual table at the Asphalt Café. It was pretty empty as Robbie was out sick and Beck and André had stayed inside to continue working on a play they were doing. The other two occupants that were there, Jade and Tori, were arguing. Again. Cat noted this was their fourth one today. Earlier it was tea or coffee, pancakes or waffles, and thunder or lightning. Cat noticed their tiffs had become frequent, erratic, and just plain loony. She got her salad and headed back to the table only to be pulled into the madness.

'It's called peanut butter and jelly. Putting jelly on first is just asinine,' Jade quipped.

'I don't like peanut butter in my jelly jar,' Tori replied.

'Cat, what do you think,' Jade asked in that way that meant she wanted Cat to agree with her. 'When you make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which do you put on the bread first?'

'Well, it is called peanut butter and jelly.'

'Ha,' Jade exclaimed.

'But, I really have no preference. Sometimes I make it with jelly first too.'

'Ha ha,' Tori said.

'You can't be on the fence with this one. I mean they call it peanut butter and jelly for a reason. They don't call a car accident a run and hit do they.'

Jade and Tori both fixed their stares at her. Cat spotted Trina making her way inside the building and an exit from the lunacy. 'Oh, there's Trina. I just remembered I have to um, yea . . . . Bye,' Cat said as she got up and followed Trina. Jade and Tori just continued their argument without her.

'Trina. Trina.'

'Cat,' Trina said as she turned around, 'What is it?'

'Nothing I just needed to get away from Tori and Jade. They're arguing.'

'Again. What is wrong with those two. It's not like they argue about anything important like who's better looking me or Alyssa Vaughn.'

'I think they secretly like each other.'

'What?'

'Look at them,' Cat said gesturing to the two girls outside who were now standing and shouting in each other's faces. 'They're screaming at each other but if it were anyone else Jade would have killed them. She has a soft spot for Tori and I think Tori has a soft spot for her.'

'My sister isn't into Jade,' Trina said with determination.

'I wish there was a way we could find out.'

'I got it!'

'What'd you get,' Cat asked innocently.

Trina ignored Cat's response. 'I've been studying up on how to hypnotize someone. Bring Jade over to the house after school and I'll hypnotize her and Tori to see if they have feelings for the other.'

'Kay kay.'

**After school at the Vega House**

Jade and Tori sat on the couch arguing about who would have made a better 'Steamboat Suzy'. Trina and Cat was in the kitchen. Trina was going through her hypnosis book she borrowed from the library.

'So why do you have a book on hypnosis?'

'Well, I figure why wait for a hot guy to ask me out when I can make a hot guy ask me out.'

'Isn't that kind of wrong?'

'You're kind of annoying. Now let's get this over with so I can prove to you my sister isn't gay.'

They walked into the living room and Jade and Tori stopped arguing and stared at the two girls.

'Why am I here,' Jade asked.

'Yea, why is she here,' Tori questioned.

'We brought you here so that Trina could practice her hypnosis on you two. Jade doesn't take suggestions,' 'You got that right,' Jade chimed in, 'And you're her sister. You wouldn't lie for her.'

'Why couldn't she just hypnotize you?'

'Well, this one time my brother-'

'Enough,' Jade said cutting her off not wanting to hear the sure to be weird but true story. 'If we're going to do this I want twenty bucks.'

'Twenty bucks? Why it probably won't work,' Trina said.

'For wasting my time.'

'Tori, can I borrow twenty dollars.'

'Fine,' Tori said digging in her jeans and handing Jade the money. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Ok.' Trina pulled out an old pocket watch as Cat put on some headphones. Trina swung the watch back and forth telling Tori and Jade to follow it with their eyes as they listened to her voice. 'You are getting sleepy. Sleepy.'

'And you are getting more annoying. Annoying,' Jade said solemnly.

'Jade,' Tori said as she hit her in the arm.

After an hour of trying Trina was ready to give up until she saw the look the two girls wore. Unless they were playing games they both looked dazed. Trina waved her hands in front of their faces and then squealed before taking the headphones off Cat.

'Did it work,' Cat asked staring at her friends.

'Let's find out. Jade give me the twenty dollars Tori gave you. Plus another twenty.' Jade reached into her pocket and fished out the twenty dollars then took another twenty from her wallet and gave that to Trina as well.

'I think we should just ask them what we wanted to ask them,' Cat said.

'Yea, yea whatever,' Trina said having gotten another twenty from Tori. She wasn't sure if they were hypnotize or pulling a prank on her.

Cat sat down in front of Tori. 'Tori how do you feel about Jade?' There was no response. She turned her attention to Jade. 'Jade how do you feel about Tori?' Again there was no response. ' Trina I think something's wrong with them. They're not answering.'

'There's nothing wrong. I made it so they'd only listen to me. We don't want just any crazy person putting wild ideas in their head.' Trina stood behind Cat. 'Baby sis, how do you feel about Jade?'

'I love her. She's an amazing girl. She challenges me and makes me questions things. I thought I hated her but I don't,' Tori said detached. Now she knew they were pranking her. Tori wasn't a lesbian. Maybe bi-curious and even then she wouldn't go for someone like Jade.

'You love her,' Trina questioned as she pointed at Jade. 'But Jade acts like such a bitch.' Trina ran a hand through her hair as she got up. Cat got up beaming and went to Trina.

'I knew it,' Cat squealed. Both girls jumped when a growl was heard behind them. They turned to see Jade on all fours looking at them. She began frantically barking at them.

'Oh my God, it worked,' Trina exclaimed as she realized Jade was acting like a female dog. 'Sit,' she commanded and Jade sat on her butt. 'Now, roll over.' Again Jade complied. Trina watched with amazement and snapped some photos with her phone. Cat was uneasy with the whole scene.

'Ok, Trina I think that's enough. Wake them up now,' Cat said.

'No, way. They want to argue and be total bitches then they can act like the bitches they are. Tori be a bitch.' At that Tori got down on all fours and began barking and sniffing Jade. Cat ran over to them and began shaking them while Trina took more pictures.

'Wake up guys. Snap out of it.'

'I totally have to try this out some more,' Trina said as she ran upstairs. When she came back downstairs Cat was standing on the table as both girls barked at her. 'What are you doing?'

'They tried to attack me.'

'Good luck with that.'

'Wait. Where are you going?'

'Well, there's this hottie, Greg, who totally loves me but he's afraid to admit it. So, since it's only 5p I'm going to go over to his house and have a talk with him. Then we'll see where it goes. Bye Cat.'

'Trina,' Cat screamed as she went out the door. Cat looked at the girls circling her. 'Nice doggies, friends. Don't hurt me. I'm your friend,' she said as she slowly climbed down off the table. 'I'm not really a Cat that's just my name.' The two girls followed her every move growling lowly. Cat went to the sink and filled two bowls with water then placed it on the floor. Both girls scurried over and began lapping it up. Cat patted them on the head. She hated doing this to her friends but she always wanted pets. She only hoped they would wake soon. After they had water the two quickly befriended Cat and followed her around. Though she tried to snap them out of it they only followed simple commands. An hour and a half later Jade woke up on a bed with Cat on one side of her and Tori on the other. She pushed the other two girls who fell off the bed and onto the floor. Both girls woke up on impact.

'Ow,' Tori said rubbing her arm. She looked around trying to make out where she was. 'How'd we end up in my room?'

'What the hell is going on,' Jade growled trying to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was following Trina's pocket watch.

Cat got up and hugged her. 'Yay, you're ok!' Jade pushed her away. 'Sorry. I'm just happy you're not dogs anymore.' Cat quickly covered her mouth.

'Cat, how'd we wait, you're happy we're not what,' Tori asked as she stood up.

'Nothing.'

'Cat, spill it. Now,' Jade demanded. Cat explained how she thought the two girls secretly had feelings for each other and approached Trina to help her. She told how Trina managed to hypnotize them and after making an off-handed remark turned both girls into dogs. Jade was beyond furious. 'Where is she?'

'She went to some boys house. Probably to hypnotize him. I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault Cat,' Tori said trying to calm her. She was upset at how her sister betrayed her not at Cat. Just then they heard the door close.

'Cat, you still here? Those bitches with you,' Trina asked as she walked upstairs. Jade made a move for the door but Tori stopped her and whispered something in her ear. Trina walked into Tori's bedroom and saw Cat sitting on the bed with Jade and Tori on all fours on either side of her. 'There you are. Didn't you hear me calling you? Nevermind. I totally went by Greg and now he's taking me out to the movies. How are these bitches doing,' Trina asked as she rubbed Jade's head.

'I don't know. Why don't you ask these bitches,' Jade said as she shot up and grabbed Trina by her shirt. Tori got up and blocked the door. 'Thanks for the information Cat. You did nothing wrong so you can go.'

'Is Trina going to be ok?'

Tori guided Cat out the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. 'Trina will be ok. She's my sister so I won't let Jade harm her. Too much,' she added as she closed the door and locked it.

**The Next Day**

Jade and Tori arrived at Cat's house. Cat had decided to make them dinner to apologize for inadvertently making them pawns in Trina's scheme. The trio ate fajitas and conversated. Jade and Tori assured Cat that they weren't mad at her and were even trying to tone down the arguments with one another. Suddenly loud barking was heard coming from Cat's back porch.

'Oh no. Our neighbors dogs must have gotten into our yard again.' Cat went to the back door to get Scruffles and take him home. When she opened the door and looked through the screen door she saw Trina on all fours tied to her fence.

Tori, who had gotten up when the barking started, opened the screen and threw a shoe a Trina. 'Shut up!' Trina grabbed the shoe and began chewing on it happily.

'She needed to be taught a lesson,' Jade said from the table.

'How long will she be a dog?'

'Till I can forgive her or Monday morning, whichever comes first,' Tori replied with a smile.

**End.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.  
**


End file.
